


龙之心

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 她是他的宝贝。她是达菲妮，守卫女祭司的危险母龙。她是他未来的守卫者。他的宝贝，没错，但是原因未必正确。





	龙之心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragon Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497242) by [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black). 

她很高兴。她在早晨总是很高兴。她那双黑色的大眼睛望着他，带着惊叹和喜爱与他打着招呼。

伏地魔把他的孩子从婴儿床上抱了起来。他几乎从未这样做过，但是今天不一样。这个小女孩是唯一一个在他身边会笑的人，唯一一个喜欢被他猩红双眼盯着看的人，唯一一个敢摸他的脸的人。她是唯一一个不害怕的人。

在他的内心深处，他暗暗喜欢他的这个孩子。他永远不会承认这一点，因为对于他和他的心腹而言，这个婴儿是一种终结的手段。他的荣耀和崛起的预兆。他仍然很喜欢她，所以他的仆人永远也不允许和他的孩子待在一起。

他在纳吉尼身上的灵魂碎片被这孩子所吸引，而女孩也从来不害怕那条巨蛇。她还不能说话，但她能理解他们，他和他的仆人。暴力而嗜血的深色大蛇在她身边会平静下来，几乎是驯服的。纳吉尼喜欢依偎在孩子身边，而小女孩喜欢用胖乎乎的小手摸着鳞片的感觉。如果放任不管，她们甚至还会玩耍。这一切都会迫使他面对痛苦的现实，所以他阻止了她们。

不仅仅是她们喜欢对方，是他在蛇身上的灵魂碎片在召唤她，在她身边感到更加温暖。那一丝人性令他痛苦。他以前就未曾想过自己会有类似于爱的能力，更别提现在，他的灵魂已经四分五裂。可是事实证明，他的这两片灵魂是可以爱的。可以爱她。这令他痛苦。

所以纳吉尼不许进入育儿室，而达菲妮被关在育儿室里。他几乎不触碰他的孩子。因为她是爱，也是弱点。

海豚座。他让他最重视的追随者相信，这是从夜空中选择的名字。他不认为她是海豚座。她是他的宝贝。她是达菲妮，守卫女祭司的危险母龙。她是他未来的守卫者。他的宝贝，没错，但是原因未必正确。一种终结的手段，他迫使自己想道。他总结道，他的女儿。天啊，真的太痛苦了。他和贝拉特里克斯的女儿。也是她的宝贝。他怀疑，这是她与理智的唯一关联。

达菲妮是他永生的方法。可他还是尽量拖延了这一步。这是为了他们两个。若非必要，他会将她培养成一名战士，成为一名危险的副手，那么世界将别无选择，只能屈从于他们的力量，和他的意志。

女孩在他的怀里动了动，让他回过了神。他想，她永远不会成为他的战士。他等不了那么久。达菲妮将小巧完美的手按在他的胸口，手指陷进了他的黑色长袍中，她又看向了他的眼睛。接着，她试图越过他的肩膀，看向门口。她也能听到远处那条巨蛇的声音。她也能听懂它的嘶嘶声，它的召唤。但是他不能允许。

小女孩皱起眉头时，他摇了摇头，温柔地嘶嘶说道：“不行。”他坐进一张舒适的大扶手椅中，把达菲妮放在膝盖上。他从来没有单独和她这样相处过，但是今天不一样。

他每天来一次育儿室，查看他最宝贵的所有物，或者说，他是这样告诉自己的。

他来育儿室评估他最危险的武器的进展，他这样告诉他的心腹。

他把真正的原因压抑在残破灵魂的一个角落里。痛得难以忍受。

女孩高兴地在他的长腿上坐了一会儿，像他看着她一样地看着他。接着，她又转向门口，渴望他的仆人的陪伴，希望她父亲的那一部分也能和她在一起。

她发出的轻声嘶嘶滑过他的脑海，直击他残存的心。其实这声音并没有什么意义；不过是想叫一个名字。但是，她用蛇佬腔叫“爸爸”和“纳吉尼”之间的相似之处令人惊叹。

“不行。”他又对她嘶嘶说道，同时，他的手指和手掌在空中打了个旋，创造出了一条绿色雾气形成的小毒蛇。

她笑了，开心了一会儿，接着又皱起了眉头。那不是她想要的，她不是会妥协的人。她对他眨了眨眼睛，他看着它们从一汪黑泉变成了狭长瞳孔的金色池塘。

“不行。”他又严厉地嘶嘶道。达菲妮的眼睛又变黑了，她盯着他，仿佛过了几个小时。她又转向门口，对它伸出小手。他几乎希望听到咔哒一声，门开了一条缝，让纳吉尼进来。

但是它却着了火。门锁冒出火焰，立刻吞噬了木门。他挥一挥手，熄灭了火焰。她发出咯咯笑声。这让他的灵魂真的很痛。

她初次表现魔法。她甚至还不到一岁呢。但她是他的孩子，她生来就能如此，他不应该感到吃惊。

如果他的这具身体学会如何微笑的话，他一定会笑。他想，那会是一个悲伤的微笑。这证明她准备好了。他不能再等了。今晚是新月。

在伏地魔的人生中，他头一次感受到了悔恨的苦涩。

他要施的魔法是最黑暗的那种。这个对杀戮毫不犹豫，看着他的战士倒下也不会不安的巫师，正逐渐了解悔恨的真正滋味。他怀疑，今晚结束之前，他就会明白牺牲的真正意义。

他站起身，将达菲妮抱在怀里。自她出生那天，他第一次将她抱得离自己这么近，她柔软的卷发拂在他的脸上。她将脑袋靠在他的胸口，他将鼻子埋进了她的头发。

他将小女孩放进摇篮，在稀薄的空气中创造出了更多的雾气毒蛇。她伸手够着它们，小手穿过雾蛇，然后发出咯咯笑声。摧毁它们，并为之高兴。

伏地魔无声地大步离开了房间。他无法回头。他不会回头。与育儿室拉开足够距离之后，他移除了上面的魔咒。

“你可以进去了，纳吉尼。”他对他的仆人说。“你今天可以和她待在一起。”

毒蛇以最快速度滑了进去。他不能责备她。他完全清楚她的诱惑力。他会让他的魂器在她面前玩个痛快，但是他不能靠近他们。他需要一个地方思考，他需要远离痛苦。他开始朝庄园的大门走去，他一直往前走，出了大门之后右转，他来到海边一座黑暗的悬崖上时，脚步仍旧未停。

o.o.O.o.o

黑夜降临，伏地魔回到了马尔福庄园。他幻影移形回到这里的那一刹那，痛苦又回来了。

他安静地走向他的卧室，发现贝拉特里克斯正在里面踱步，她的眼神很疯狂。

“主人。”她对他说，“今晚是新月……”

“没错，贝拉，是的。”

“你今晚要做那件事吗？”她的声音既绝望，又充满希望。绝望，是因为她知道将会采取何种仪式。而希望，是因为她知道会获得什么回报。

他知道，这要将贝拉特里克斯逼到极限了。她会非常饥渴，他会让她饱食敌人的痛苦，让她用他们的尖叫来哀悼，让她用他们的鲜血洗刷眼泪。

他最忠诚的追随者。贝拉会与胆敢靠近她的孩子、她主人的孩子的任何人去战斗。可贝拉十分忠诚，哪怕今夜，她都不会反抗他。

“你知道我这样做的原因，贝拉。”他必须让她的思想保持在正轨上，趁来得及，控制住她的疯狂。

“是的，主人。这是为了你的胜利。”她轻声说道。

他能看到她的思想痛不欲生，他能感受到她的痛苦。在伏地魔的人生中，他第一次害怕他的追随者。贝拉特里克斯是一位母亲。他女儿的母亲。只有这件事，能让她切切实实地崩溃。

“我会胜利的，贝拉。我会为她征服这个世界，也是因为她，而你将会和我一起征服世界。”

她的灵魂为之歌唱，仅仅提到她最大的希望，就让她幸福无比。但她仍然扭动着手指。他吻了吻她的额头，听着她发出满足的叹息，喃喃着一道又一道的咒语。她的身体瘫倒在了地上。他拦住了她，将睡着的她飘到了他的床上。

她将在她的卧室中睡到黎明。她不会反抗他，但是那不意味着她不会尝试保护她的女儿。他不能让她站在他们之间。他今晚也不能信任她那残破的思想。

这天之中，他第二次快步走向育儿室。他聚起所有大脑封闭术的屏障，紧紧包住思想，保卫灵魂。他仍然觉得很疼。

在走廊里，痛苦掐着他。而进入育儿室后，它更是紧抓着他不放。

纳吉尼滑进了摇篮，现在盘在它的尾部。达菲妮在她的鳞片上睡着了，大蛇随着呼吸摇动着她。感受到他的出现，毒蛇动了动，从女孩的脸颊旁抬起了高贵的头。她的黄眼睛中带着疑问，而他并不想回答。

黑魔王让女儿的身体飘了起来，将她包裹在一个琥珀色的泡泡中。纳吉尼发出了威胁的嘶嘶声。即使他令她无法侵入他的思想，她仍然知道，有什么出了问题。

他离开了育儿室，达菲妮飘浮在他身后的泡泡中，沐浴在金色的光芒里。纳吉尼立刻展开身体，想跟上他，但是他将她关在了育儿室。并不是因为她会惹恼他，而是她在附近的话，他无法集中精力。

爱是弱点，他一直都知道。在过去的几个月里，他了解到，爱也是_他的_弱点。今晚，他要消灭他的弱点，加强他的灵魂。

他走向地牢，然后越过地牢。这几个月以来，他几乎每晚都会来这个房间。确保一切就绪，一遍又一遍地检查。每天晚上，他也暗暗希望有什么东西消失。他曾怀着这样的希望。

伏地魔平生以来头一次，希望失败。

这本被诅咒的古书中满是被遗忘的符文，上面说，如果孩子已经表现出魔法的迹象，这个仪式将会更加充满力量。他最终还是做到了。

达菲妮太小了，还不能展现她的力量，至少还需要再等一年。可他没有一年时间去结束战争了，但是他可以争取时间。他很快就意识到，他要怎么争取时间和为什么争取时间。爱。弱点。他绝不会赢得战争，他绝不会得到毫无争议的统治权。

今天，达菲妮证明他是错的。她不算太小。今天，达菲妮打破了她生存的最后一线希望，而这恰恰也是她存在的理由。她的魔力。

进入房间后，他回头看了看。他立刻就后悔了。达菲妮已经醒了，金色的光在她的皮肤上形成了各种形状，漏过她的手指，她笑了起来。他加强了思想的屏障，使自己的灵魂更加孤立。

笑着的小女孩很快发现自己躺在了一块石板上。黑曜石。黑色，像玻璃一样光滑，从火中诞生，恰恰适合龙之子。她坐起来，好奇地看着他。

伏地魔最后看了一眼他女儿那双深邃的眼睛。他数了数那小小宇宙中的星星，认出了她那双闪闪发光的眼睛中的所有星座。

接着，他用魔杖指着她的额头。小女孩毫无畏惧地笑着。第一次，也是最后一次，他也对她笑了。老天爷啊，可真痛苦！但是他一直举着魔杖，再次瞄准了她。

“_昏昏睡去_。”他清晰地说，“睡吧，我的孩子。”后一句话是甜蜜的呢喃，如大脑封闭术一般甜蜜。

黑魔法或许需要他的牺牲，或许需要他的龙，但是他不会让她经受痛苦。他念了一道又一道咒语，确保她温暖又舒适。确保最黑暗的魔法在房间中自由舞动时，她将会失去知觉，感受不到痛苦。

在此过程中，他将摆脱这种爱，摆脱他的弱点，确保他的永生。这是一件可怕的事情。不仅仅是另一个魂器。这更加黑暗，却也更加难以估量的强大。不过这次，他不会留下疤痕。在他残存的灵魂中，如白骨一样惨白的身体上既不会有更浅淡的线条，思想中也没有邪恶的记号。

这是唯一的方法，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己。他必须净化自己，才能成功。爱是弱点。而弱者永远不会胜利。

他的女儿。他的龙。他的预兆。

唯一的方法。

他看向角落里沸腾的坩埚。那是一个沉重的大家伙。它剧烈地沸腾着，仿佛在对他说，快点使用里面的东西，否则它就永远消失了。他将它召唤过来，放在黑曜石的祭坛旁边。

他走到他的女儿身边，用魔杖抚摸着她，他现在不敢碰她了。他将思想紧紧闭锁；他将灵魂埋得更深。龙之心，这是咒语所需要的。一种非常确切的龙。

“四分五裂。”他又施了一道咒语。“四分五裂。”他施了一遍又一遍，割断了达菲妮的生命之线，割断了他的理智。

这是唯一的方法，他不断这样告诉自己。他现在不能停止，他的龙的灵魂马上就要释放出来了，他不能在这时停下。他必须将其俘获。

他将惨白的手伸向她的心脏，握住了它，在他七十年的人生中，他从来没有这样温柔过。他开始了咒语。

_ “吾之血脉，心由吾取，灵由吾索。”_

他虔诚地拿着它，看着温热的血液从仍然跳动的心脏里渗出，顺着手臂流了下来。他将手悬在坩埚之上，用魔杖指着它。

_ “龙之心，汝之力，补残魂。”_

龙之心会修补他的灵魂。他所创造的最稀有的龙，以最强大的力量和最纯净的血脉制成。那颗小小的心中现在发出了一道诡异的光，一缕银色薄雾从里面飘了出来。

_ “荣耀之兆，去吾之弱，弃吾之爱。”_

他将心脏放进了魔药中。他的龙之子会用她垂死的气息净化他。从现在起，达菲妮的灵魂会将他的灵魂凝聚在一起，强化它。银色雾气仍停留在魔药表面，随着液体的沸腾，胡乱舞动。

他用魔杖指着魔药中央，重复着咒语。它先从无色变成了海蓝色，接着，中央出现了一个白点，当他再次重复咒语时，白点开始渗出鲜血。

他看着魔药从深红色变成乌木色，银色雾气转动得越来越快，变得越来越亮。他又施了咒语，象牙色的魔杖碰到了坩埚边缘。他看着魔药突然停下，凝聚成了一个亮闪闪的一团。一个银色的液态球体。他又施了两遍咒语。球体落入黑色魔药，在表面之下爆炸，显露出精灵之火那种危险的美。

伏地魔优雅地脱掉衣服，爬进坩埚，他最后一次施了那道最黑暗的咒语，让身体被魔药浸没。说完最后一个字，他完全被淹没了。

一位母亲的爱曾经将他打败。而他对女儿的爱，那种曾经强烈、没有固有的弱点的爱，将会见证他的胜利。

魔药开始在他周围旋转。它应该灼伤他，撕裂他的皮肤，深可见骨，可它却温暖宜人。液态的火焰燃烧和旋转了很长一段时间，直到再次变成深蓝色，还带着暗影和明亮的火花。接着，他感觉它开始渗入他的身体，皮肤，静脉。他所埋藏的所有爱都立刻流入了体内。

真的很疼。痛苦的猛浪击打着黑魔王，过了很久很久。他现在可以感到悔恨了。他现在可以哀悼他的孩子了。他为了自己的事业牺牲了最宝贵的所有物，这是一件可怕的事情。他杀了她，这真可怕。他认为她是他的所有物，这真可怕。

伏地魔平生头一次懊悔他的野心，憎恨他的权力。

痛苦不断袭来。一波是她黑色的大眼睛。一波是她柔软的白皙皮肤。一波是她纤细的黑色卷发。一波是她颈后的焦糖香气。一波是她完美的小手。一波是他手中她的心跳。一波是她的咯咯笑声。一波是她的奇妙微笑。如果他可以，他一定会尖叫。他会用尽全部力气尖叫，抚平痛苦，带她回来。

伏地魔平生头一次希望死的是自己。而不是她。

o.o.O.o.o

他从空空如也的坩埚中站了起来。他的血管中有种新的东西。力量。无穷的力量。他又穿上长袍，走向黑曜石石板，他就是在这里杀了他的龙。他的女儿。

他站在那里，看着她小小的、一动不动的身体。他现在能触碰她了。他也感觉不到痛苦了。

什么感觉都没有了。一如她出生之前。

**「完」**


End file.
